La Prometida de la Arena
by NoOnis
Summary: Suna y Konoha están a un instante de estallar la Guerra. La única forma de parar esto es con un acto de buena fé. Han decidido proponer en matrimonio a una kunoichi de la Hoja para desposar al Kazekage.
1. Prólogo

**LA PROMETIDA DE LA ARENA**

**PROLOGO:**

Sakura Haruno era una respetable ninja médico originaria de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, su inteligencia y buen juicio dio pauta a su reconocimiento por todo el mundo ninja.

Sin embargo, aún con su exitosa y creciente carrera, debajo de su piel se encontraba una capa de soledad teñida con matices traumáticos.

Esa mañana la Hokage había mandado a llamarla con urgencia. No tenía idea de cual era la prisa… ¿Algún enfermo quizás? No podía ser tan grave para que la escoltara un Anbu hasta las oficinas donde usualmente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Se postró frente a la puerta de madera gruesa y suspiró antes de tocar… una, dos veces para escuchar el "Adelante".

La rubia de exuberantes proporciones se encontraba de frente a la ventana, mirando el ocaso con sus enriquecidas tonalidades naranjas. Las manos de la princesa de las babosas se encontraban unidas por detrás de su espalda. Como si estuviera pensativa, meditabunda… conocía demasiado bien a Tsunade-sama como para que le ocultara algo.

― ¿Sucede algo maestra? ―solo en la privacidad de su oficina se animaba a llamarla de esa forma tan informal.

La Hokage dejo salir un suspiro cansado, apagado, para finalmente girarse. Un extraño sentimiento de tristeza le transmitió, instalándose en su propio ser… algo andaba mal.

― Toma asiento Sakura ―Tsunade fue la primera en sentarse seguida por su alumna.

― Por favor maestra ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Naruto esta bien? ―la rubia asintió sonriendo de lado y su preocupación disminuyó solo un poco.

― Sakura ―la llamó seriamente, apoyando los codos en el escritorio tapando la mitad de su rostro― Sabes que la relación con Suna siempre ha sido muy inestable ¿cierto?

La joven estudiante asintió.

― Aunque Gaara-Kun sea el Kazekage, hay cierta fricción entre Konoha y Suna… cosas que no se pueden arreglar tan fácil ni diplomáticamente… ―se incorporó con el corazón en la mano y prosiguió su discurso― Puede que no sepas esto, pero puede venir una guerra próxima…

― ¿Qué dice?

― No todos están conformes con la Alianza entre la nación del fuego y del viento ―pausó para tragar saliva, con solo imaginarlo un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a originarse― Los ancianos del consejo han llegado a la conclusión para terminar una próxima confrontación...

― ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? ―frunció el ceño, ella no era estúpida, todo ese discurso debía llegar a algo, no estaba ahí solo para que la instruyera.

― Los ancianos del consejo de Suna y la Hoja han tomado una decisión y esa es… que el Kazekage se una en matrimonio a una de nuestras mejores kunoichis… le llaman "el acto de buena fe"―la pelirrosa quedó en shock… no estaría pensado que… ella…― Sakura, tu has sido elegida para ser la esposa del Kazekage


	2. La llegada de la Prometida

**CAPÍTULO 1.- La llegada de la Prometida**

* * *

><p>Un desinteresado acto es lo que se esperaría de un amigo o aliado, pero el mundo, desgraciadamente no se mueve de esa forma. Debes dar para recibir algo a cambio; así son las cosas en la realidad, aunque lo niegues o te de vergüenza aceptarlo, todos hemos actuado de esta forma alguna vez. Nadie está exento, sin importar tu sexo, edad o rango.<p>

Lo mismo le había ocurrido a Haruno Sakura, ninja médico de Konoha.

Su destino había sido escrito por las manos de los ancianos consejeros al igual que de los Señores Feudales ―la unión no podría llevarse a cabo sin el consentimiento de ellos―; quienes velaban por el bienestar de las naciones aliadas, maquillando el verdadero interés: ellos mismos.

"Un acto de buena fe", unir dos vidas para el bien común. No le parecía tan desagradable si lo pensaba de esa forma. Claro, mirando objetivamente.

_Un sacrificio necesario para el bienestar de las Aldeas. _Fueron las últimas palabras que le profesó su hokage, mentora y figura materna.

.

Tsunade creía que podría cargar con el dolor de una última pérdida, pero estaba equivocada, quería auto-convencerse de sus palabras, pero ¿Por qué ella? Justamente la que consideraba como la hija que nunca tuvo.

No pensaba que fuese tan duro.

En el fondo de su corazón, Tsunade hubiera querido que fuese alguna otra la que tomara el lugar de Sakura, cualquiera… sabía que estaba siendo egoísta solo para complacer sus deseos maternales, pero no podía evitarlo.

Aunque a esas alturas no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, al final ¿Qué más podía hacer sino aceptarlo?

_Era evidente, _después de todo Sakura se había hecho de una buena reputación como kunoichi al haber contrarrestado el veneno que se le había inyectado a Kankuro por el Akatsuki, un veneno que ninguno de los médicos en Suna pudo controlar, mientras que Sakura pudo no solo estabilizarlo, sino fabricar un antídoto, algo imposible para cualquiera.

A demás de haber derrotado junto con la Anciana Chiyo a su nieto, un miembro de Akatsuki y desertor de Sunagakure; Akasuna no Sasori.

Solo podía hacer una cosa por _ella_ y eso era confiar en que estaría bien.

.

La mente de Sakura divagaba; hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y tratando de aceptar su destino. Un destino que la iba a unir para siempre con una persona a quien prácticamente no conocía y que una vez ―unos años atrás― intentó asesinarla.

De solo pensar en _él_ le daba escalofríos.

Sabaku no Gaara, ¿Qué sentiría al estar frente a frente? ¿Se echaría a llorar? ¿Se haría la fuerte? ¿Tendría éxito? Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento que no sabía que hacer.

Solo tenía dieciséis años y toda una vida de libre albedrío por delante, o al menos eso pensaba. La decepción con la vida se hizo inminente al salir de la Oficina de la Hokage hace algunos días. Había estado tan deprimida que prefirió no decirle nada a nadie y dejarle la carga a Tsunade-sama. Se alegraba en cierta forma que la mayoría ―contando a Naruto―, estuvieran de vacaciones o en alguna misión fuera de la Aldea.

Dirigió su mirada por última vez a la "Aldea Oculta de la Hoja" su hogar. El lugar **donde creció**, **donde conoció** gente maravillosa, **donde aprendió **el significado «del amor».

¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo eso por cumplir con su deber? Si, aunque muy dentro de su ser, una vocecilla refutaba todas y cada una de sus frases de auto-convencimiento, queriendo ser libre de ese estúpido compromiso.

Su escolta: dos Anbus estaban frente a ella con sus usuales máscaras de animales.

_Mucha protección_, pensó. Ella podía ir sola hasta Suna, pero entonces recordó que ya no era una kunoichi, ahora era "La prometida del Kazekage" Se había convertido en una invaluable pieza a la que tenías que sacrificar para lograr vencer al contrincante; o en este caso, lograr un acuerdo al estar vinculadas las dos Aldeas. O solamente la protección se debiera a por si quisiera escapar; en realidad ya nada le importaba.

―¿Está lista, Haruno-san? ―preguntó uno de los Anbu.

Quería negarse, decir "no"; porque no lo estaba y nunca lo estaría.

―Si ―respondió.

De esa forma, la Aldea de la Hoja se perdió entre las espesas copas de los árboles, más verdes que nunca antes haya visto, o quizás es que esta vez está poniendo atención en cada detalle de su alrededor. Haciendo una fotografía permanente en su mente, la cual pudiera sacar cada vez que ella quisiera. El aroma del césped húmedo, el olor de las flores y el crujido de los troncos inundaban sus sentidos; poco a poco se iba esfumando todo, hasta desintegrarse y caer, como la arena entre sus dedos.

Cerró su mano fuertemente sobre la arena una vez más.

―Hay que continuar Sakura-san; si seguimos a este paso llegaremos cerca del mediodía

Recorrieron el desierto en lo que sintió fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora se encontraban frente a la colosal entrada de roca hacia Sunagakure. El aire que pasaba por la abertura era frío, más de lo que habría pensado. Talló sus brazos simultáneamente cuando sintió su piel erizada.

Las calles arenosas eran desconocidas para ella ―aunque ya hubiera estado ahí con anterioridad―, al igual que las extrañas edificaciones hechas a base de arcilla o un material bastante parecido. Las personas la miraban y se detenía a su paso, los murmullos inentendibles eran alejados por la ventisca. Sakura había estado tan sumida en su propia infelicidad que no se había percatado que finalmente habían llegado a la casa del Kazekage.

―Nos retiramos Sakura-san ―mencionó uno de los Anbu haciendo reverencia.

¡NO!

Quiso sollozar, gritar tal vez un "deténganse" o "no me dejen aquí" se sentía sola, más bien, estaba sola en un desconocido lugar. Tenía que ser fuerte por su Aldea, tenía que superar sus miedos, no sería ni la primera ni última mujer sometida a un matrimonio arreglado.

_Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor._

Uzumaki Mito, la esposa del Shodaime Hokage y abuela de Tsunade-sensei pasó por la misma situación. Pero Sakura era una _pobre ilusa soñadora_ que creía en el amor.

_Su interior se oprimía con intensidad y su respiración comenzó a agitarse._

¿Podría forzar el amor? ¿Podría llegar a amar a Gaara?

¿Podría amar al que una vez trató de matarla? Aún sentía escalofríos con solo escuchar su nombre.

Pero ella estaba enamorada de alguien más… tantos años y aún así… Ella no podía olvidarloy quizás nunca lo haría.

_¡Tonta! ¡Tonta Sakura!_

Hay cosas más importantes que sus sentimientos y eso era la seguridad de los aldeanos en Konoha.

Si, ella estaba dispuesta a ser la mártir en la historia.

Iba a engullir todos sus sentimientos y actuaría como la mujer madura que era, aceptando la carga que se le dio. Pero por qué estaba esa parte de ella que no quería aceptarlo. Ser libre, eso quería.

Inhalaba cortas y dolorosas bocanadas de aire que pronto le hizo sentir asfixiada. Llevó su mano hasta su garganta y trató de mantener en pie.

―¡Haruno-san! ―Gritó uno de los anbus corriendo hasta ella, sosteniéndola antes de caer al suelo.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Haruno-san, tranquilícese

―Está hiperventilando ―Una voz ronca pero a la vez femenina se esparció por el aire―, llévenla adentro.

Todo comenzaba a verse borroso. Desvaneciendo sus formas. Se sentía enclaustrada en su propia piel, no podía aguantar más el peso sobre sus hombros.

―Ponla en la cama ―escuchó en la lejanía―. Sakura, escúchame, tranquilízate, respira hondo

Su respiración se entrecortaba más y le costaba llenar sus pulmones. Sus ojos se humedecieron al igual que su frente. Su alrededor giraba en espirales y poco a poco se convertía en negro.

―_Sakura_

Escuchó a lo lejos antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

.

La resonancia de sus pisadas provocaban el eco entre las estrechas paredes del pasillo. Incesantes y duras. La puerta no fue impedimento para que entrara a la Oficina, por supuesto que no, nada podía ser un obstáculo para ella en esos momentos. La furia dirigía su cuerpo y no al revés.

De un furtivo golpe abrió la puerta. Kankuro la miró con los ojos como platos.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero ella no respondió y haciendo caso omiso a su presencia fue directamente hasta el escritorio, donde golpeó fuertemente con sus manos; sin embargo _su_ atención seguía centrada en los papeles frente a él.

―¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―vociferó con rabia.

―No puedes estar aquí, te escolto a la puerta ―tomó su brazo pero ella se resistió forcejeando con él.

―Déjala Kankuro ―pidió―. ¿Decir que? ―preguntó interrumpiendo a Kankuro antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

―Sobre ella ―su voz era ahora más calmada, pero sin abandonar ese tono rabioso.

―¿Quién? ―suspiró alzando su vista.

La observó rápidamente, casi sin prestar atención a los detalles.

―Haruno Sakura ―chirrió entre dientes.

―No creí que tenía que comunicarte todo, Matsuri

Arqueó una ceja y Kankuro prefirió irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esa conversación no era de su agrado y mucho menos, propio que escuchara.

―Gaara… ―apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, le costaba pero tenía que decirlo―. Tu prometida ha llegado

.

Observaba por la ventanita del cuarto la Aldea, todo era estaba pintado con la misma tinta arenosa, el color no existiría sino fuese por las túnicas de las personas que se paseaban por ahí. Recordó su habitación; extrañaría su apreciado balcón por donde varias noches se había inmiscuido cierto rubio.

_Naruto…_ en verdad iba a extrañar a ese cabeza-hueca.

―Sakura-san ya ha despertado

La grave voz femenina de Temari la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, remordimientos y esperanzas para regresarla a la realidad.

Sakura se giró y asentó la cabeza aparentando tranquilidad.

―Temari-san ―arrastró un poco el sufijo, con la voz entrecortada.

La observó por unos segundos, sentía que el nudo en su esófago iba subiendo hasta su garganta, afianzándose más. Los ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y sintió esa opresión de nuevo.

Rápidamente pasó el dorso de su mano sobre los ojos, limpiándoselos. Respiró profundamente y exhaló.

―Lo siento, yo…

―Esta bien ―la interrumpió acercándose hasta ella―. Debe ser difícil… dejar todo atrás ―pausó unos segundos para suspirar―. Yo tampoco creo que esta sea la mejor forma de solucionar los conflictos, pero esa decisión no la tomamos ninguno de nosotros. Y no estoy de acuerdo con ella ―dijo―, Gaara es mi hermano; después de todo ¿No se supone que una hermana mayor quiera lo mejor para sus hermanos? ―hubo una pausa incómoda antes que Temari prosiguiera―. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo, se que sufres con esto más que Gaara; pero ahora, nosotros seremos tu familia, Sakura

El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente, siendo el único sonido el chocar del viento contra la ventanita.

―Te lo agradezco Temari, pero…

―Solo tenlo en mente ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió con pesadez. Temari se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica. Sakura miraba distraídamente por la ventana como hace unos instantes. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Los pasillos de la casa eran silenciosos. El sol se estaba poniendo dando paso a la noche. Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la estancia, un escalofrío la recorrió su cuerpo y un sentimiento de angustia oprimió su interior. Temari solo esperaba que sus sentimientos no estuvieran relacionados con ellos dos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo contrario.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lamento haber tardado tanto tanto, pero tenía otras historias atrasadas y un bloqueo en esta hahaha, estuve trabajando hace tiempo en la continuación pero después de verios remakes al final quedo este capítulo.

Espero que les guste y me perdonen por la tardanza :( !

Paso rapidito por que mi lap esta ya para la basura y no puedo contestarles todos sus bellos reviews :(, la próxima vez prometo hacerlo !

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los buenos ánimos de todos :), se los agradezco con todo mi corazón. Y no se preocupen no dejaré la historia por ningun motivo, solo espero estar yendo por buen camino.

Agradezco sus hermosos cometarios a **...almitha-chan; Mio AyshelHaiass; polabells; Uchiha_Fans; gumii; Kurachan20; Julissa; tiny lizzard; elyzmaki...** y a todos por sus favoritos :D

No sabía que había tantos fans GaaSaku, en verdad me impresionó...

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Adiosin n_n


	3. Flor del Desierto

**CAPÍTULO 2.- Flor del desierto**

La luna sonreía desde lo más alto del firmamento. El clima en el desierto era tan diferente al de Konoha. Aún recordaba tan palpable en su mente el olor a las flores de los Yamanaka, al Ramen del Ichiraku en el centro de la Aldea, a la ligera humedad por las mañanas, el olor a cerezos y la brisa fresca que se colaba por el balcón de su habitación al entrar la tarde… tan diferente a donde ahora se encontraba.

No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar Konoha con todos los pequeños detalles que no había apreciado hasta su partida.

Ver el árido desierto solo la deprimía más.

.

_¿Sonriendo o burlándose?_ Se preguntó Gaara observando la hilarante media luna.

Respirar aire fresco siempre le había hecho bien en ese tipo de circunstancias, sin embargo, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la joven que se hospedaba de forma permanente en su hogar sin que cierto remordimiento se apoderara de su ser cuando su mente viajaba al pasado y la imagen de esa chica a quien amenazo con asesinar venía a su mente. Tan vívido… aprisionada entre el Shukaku y el tronco del árbol… cuando intentó acabar con la vida de Sasuke y ella se interpuso.

La última vez que la vio había quedado en deuda con ella y la anciana Chiyo, por salvar a su hermano y a él mismo de una inminente muerte. Si, lo habían salvado a él a quien trató de marchitarla años atrás.

¿Ella lo habría perdonado? ¿Lo recordaría tan palpable como él?... Que más daba si al final, se convertirían en marido y mujer así quisieran o no.

El anciano le había dicho que formaría una familia, sin embargo él ya tenía una y no necesitaba a nadie más, pero esa decisión ya no le pertenecía. Y si esa era la voluntad de los sabios que así fuese, porque Gaara haría lo que fuera por su pueblo.

.

Los rayos solares entraban por su deprimente ventana, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y pensó que el sentir las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo la desestresarían y quizás la animarían un poco, pero estaba equivocada.

Nada había cambiado desde su llegada.

Se colocó sus prendas de vestir inconscientemente y de forma mecánica. Se acercó hasta el tocador donde estaba la pequeña bolsa que se colocaba en la cintura y se detuvo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Alzó la vista al espejo del mueble. Se observaba a sí misma como si se viera por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Unas visibles manchas moradas se pintaban por debajo de sus ojos, se horrorizó enseguida.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

Subió su mano hasta la banda roja en su cabeza, tocó el frío metal justo en la parte superior de esta, delineó con la yema de sus dedos el símbolo de su Aldea. Unos segundos después se miró las manos enguantadas y bajó la vista hasta su vestimenta cotidiana.

Se observó una vez más al espejo. Ella seguía siendo la misma Sakura, los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello rosa, el mismo rostro y cuerpo, pero su vida había cambiado y todo a su alrededor.

Y pronto todo eso se volvería parte de ella y tenía que aceptarlo le gustara o no. Llegará a amarlo o no.

_Sakura eres una ilusa…_

Se quitó los guantes negros de látex que usaba junto con su uniforme. Desamarró el nudo de su banda, el cinto resbaló por su cabello sin gracia alguna hasta precipitarse contra el suelo en un sonido metálico que le penetró el corazón.

Era hora de afrontar la realidad.

.

La puerta se abrió acarreando el usual y casi inaudible rechinido al que ya estaba acostumbrado, seguido por el delicado sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y el _"clic" _del seguro prosiguió.

Las pisadas se acercaban con sutileza pero con ese porte firme y confiado que solo una persona tenía frente a él. No necesitaba alzar la vista para saber de quien se trataba y a que venía.

Lo ignoró o al menos trató de hacerlo, sin embargo la intensa mirada que lo observaba comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

―No tengo asuntos a tratar contigo Matsuri

―¿Qué no tienes asuntos a tratar conmigo? ―La chica bufó frustrada―. Cómo, dime ¿Como puedes decir eso? Después de todo… ―rechinó sus dientes.

Gaara dejó de leer los pergaminos en sus manos para subir su mirada hasta ella.

―Tu no quieres esto ¿Verdad? Tal vez si le dices a los ancianos y señores Feudales cambien de parecer, eres el Kazekage después de todo ¿no?

La esperanza de Matsuri era de cierta forma enternecedora, sin embargo aunque estuviera acertada en que él no deseaba esa unión, de igual forma era certero decir que no tenía sentimientos hacia Matsuri ni a ninguna otra persona que no fuese de protección y se lo había dejado en claro desde el comienzo.

_Él nunca le mintió._

Sin embargo, la insistencia de la chica y su propio cuerpo en esa necesidad viril de calor solo había llevado a un error tras otro.

―Dímelo a los ojos, ¿Es lo que en realidad quieres? porque te conozco y se que esto solo lo estas haciendo por tu deber como Kazekage… ―trató de contener la amargura pero no fue capaz―. Sino fuese por eso… tú…

Matsuri fue silenciada al sentir que una oleada de escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo, de pronto se sintió indefensa ante un demonio.

―¿Así que me conoces? ¿Y sabes que esto no es lo que quiero? ―levantó su inexistente ceja, su mirada aguamarina enmarcada por el delineado natural se clavo en los ojos castaños de la chica―. Matsuri, entre nosotros no hay nada que discutir, ahora ¿Podrías dejarme trabajar?

El rostro de Matsuri se tiño de rojo, encolerizada por la indiferencia de Gaara hacia ella, cuando noches atrás había sido tan distinto… ¡Maldita chica de la hoja! Ahogó un gritito y golpeó el suelo con sus pies fuertemente saliendo así de la oficina del Kazekage.

Al salir, Gaara se dio el tiempo de meditar sobre lo sucedido, desde que le fue notificado el asunto.

―_Kazekage… sabemos que esta decisión no es la más práctica para esta situación, sin embargo _―_el anciano se dio una ligera pausa para inhalar aire, la edad estaba haciendo estragos en él_―, _creemos que es la decisión más acertada, al tener algo tan preciado para Konoha tenemos la certeza de que nuestras Aldeas estarán en paz con su unión_

_Un hombre de entrada edad con ropajes de seda se abanicaba delicadamente mientras asentía sin cesar ante las palabras del anciano._

―_Esa Jove_n ―_comenzó el hombre_―,_ es la aprendiz de la Hokage, a demás sabemos del gran cariño que le profesan la Princesa y el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, aunado con su gran habilidad en el arte de la medicina, es una excelente opción _―_el hombre se removió en su asiento para encontrar el lugar más cómodo, habiendo terminado prosiguió_―. _Nuestra Aldea esta segura al tenerla ligada, la Alianza con la nación del Fuego será más fuerte que antes_

―_Entiendo_

―_Me alegra oírlo Kazekage_ ―_el cerrar del abanico se escuchó de repente _―, _es hora de retirarme_

_Antes de salir, el Señor Feudal se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de darle ánimos al joven Kage sin saber que simplemente tenía poco interés en el tema._

―_Además tengo entendido que Haruno Sakura es lo bastante atractiva como para encantar a más de uno_

_Sakura, sí, la recordaba._

_El silencio era ensordecedor cuando el séquito que iba tras del Señor feudal cerró la puerta tras de sí. Solo se encontraba el anciano sentado del lado izquierdo de la mesa, junto a una silla en la cual estaría su hermana Chiyo._

―_Kazekage-sama… _―_el anciano negó con la cabeza_―, _Chico, ¿Sabes por que las flores no sobreviven en el desierto?_

_Empezó de improviso y él no entendió a que venía aquello. Por lo visto el anciano pero astuto consejero se había percatado de su incomprensión en el tema._

―_Las flores solo prosperan en la protección del ambiente cálido, con lluvias regándolas de vez en cuando y el amor de quienes las observan y preservan. La vida de las intrépidas que florecen en el desierto es efímera por lo que la poca vegetación que logra sobrevivir a la escasez de agua, los vientos fuertes, los cambios bruscos de temperatura y los rayos intensos del sol son aquellos cuyo aspecto es poco confiable._

_Él no se inmutó ante la clase de botánica a la que lo habían sometido sin previo aviso y el anciano caminó hasta postrarse frente a él con un aire resignado y quizás un poco de compasión._

―_Chico, eres joven y puede que aún no lo entiendas pero debes proteger a la flor del desierto que te han entregado_

Pero el sí lo entendía.

La analogía que había usado no podría estar más acertada. Sakura Haruno siendo como era quizás nunca podría adaptarse al desierto, en donde todo no es más que arena. No había risas ni juegos, el desierto era un lugar difícil para vivir; ese lugar en donde no existían las historias felices, las personas como Haruno Sakura quienes habían vivido una vida de ciertos lujos, facilidades y cariño tenían un trágico destino.

.

Al parecer era demasiado pedir pasar el resto de su vida en la habitación que le habían asignado en la casa del Kazekage, sin ver a nadie, sin saber de nadie. Convertirse en una ermitaña ya no sonaba mala idea a no ser por la insistencia de Temari y su largo sermón sobre "la vida sigue".

Pues claro que la vida seguía pero ella había decido hacerlo como ermitaña y en los confines de su alcoba. Hasta esa decisión le quitaban.

Después de la resignación y emitir un millón de suspiros mientras caminaban hacia no sabía donde una intensa incomodidad la invadió de pronto. Las miradas absortas en su persona, los murmullos, el desdén, apatía y adversidad que eran dirigidos hacia ella aunque había sus excepciones que la observaban con admiración no era competencia para el veneno que dirigían esos ojos.

Se sentía tan ajena a todo ese lugar… a ellos mismos que no pudo evitar volver a sentirse enclaustrada entre las paredes de piedra que rodeaban la Aldea, justo cuando parecía comenzar a aceptarlo.

Odiaba ese lugar y aunque le duela admitirlo, en alguna parte muy al fondo de su corazón una pizca de odio llameaba hacia Tsunade, por no evitarlo, por abandonarla, por traicionarla, por simplemente acatar las órdenes de los ancianos sin apelar.

Pensar en eso solo la enojaba más, la tristeza se había ido cuando su banda que la condecoraba como ninja de la hoja se esfumó. Quizás porque no parecía ser ella misma vistiendo con la ropa que su madre le compraba y nunca usaba.

La tarde transcurrió lenta y lastimosa. Cuando la puesta de sol se hizo presente parecía haber pasado una eternidad en el limbo.

―Gaara ya debe estar en casa

Al escuchar la oración algo en su interior se retorció. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y la ansiedad la azotó. Se había olvidado por completo sobre aquel hecho: tenía que comprometerse oficialmente con Gaara.

El solo acuerdo o bastaba, ¡Oh claro que no! Tenían que hacerlo oficial. Hacer oficial la alianza de las Aldeas.

_Se fuerte, se fuerte, muchas pasaron por ello, no serás ni la primera ni la última._ Trató de animarse mientras se encaminaban hasta el hogar del joven Kazekage. Los instantes transcurrieron en cámara rápida y cuando se percató ya estaban frente a las puertas.

Temari se apresuró su paso y ella caminó justo detrás de ella.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Una disculpa del tamaño del universo para tod s los que leen la historia, se me hizo muy complicado continuarla hasta ahora. Que creo no quedo muy bien que digamos y corta a comparación del tiempo que tardó casi un año wow.<p>

Creo y espero no tardar tanto de ahora en adelante aunque no prometo nada, el trabajo consume mucho de mi tiempo.

No puedo dar saludos, comentarios para cada uno porque son muchos reviews y en parte me alegra muchísimo que esta loca historia haya sido aceptada.

Espero verlos pronto en el próximo capítulo :D

Saludos.

Adiosin ;D


	4. Compromiso

**Capitulo 3.- Compromiso**

Su corazón latía lentamente pero con cada palpitación a demás de dolorosa chocaba contra su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose brutalmente, como si tratase de diluir el doloroso tiempo a cada paso que daba; retrasarlo lo más que pudiera y si era posible alargarlo eternamente, aun conociendo que su conciencia sería torturada sabiendo que si el tiempo corría de nuevo, atravesaría ese mismo corredor y su destino sería el mismo. Sabía que aquello era un simple deseo interno y nada de lo que deseara contaba ya.

No deseaba verlo porque si lo hacía seguramente flaquearía en el deseo de huir.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y Temari se percató de ello.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó lo más cordial y empática que pudo.

Pero ella no pudo contestar. ¡Por supuesto que pasaba algo! Lo que ocurría era que ella no quería esa vida y su interior se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo.

―Sakura, no puedo decir que se cómo te sientes, pero… si solo le dieras una oportunidad a mi hermano… Terminarás por quererlo o al menos aceptarlo ―Temari de alguna forma parecía convencida de ello aunque aún había algo de angustia en su mirada, tomó su mano entre las suyas protectoramente―, Hay más en él de lo que tu vista puede captar

No supo por qué esa frase la hizo estremecerse y pensar sus palabras. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para _él_?

¿Sería verdad? ¿Lo que conoce de Gaara no es todo lo que hay en él en realidad? ¿Hay algo más debajo de esa carcasa dura y fría? ¿Un corazón cálido al que merecía que le diera una oportunidad? ¿Qué merecía ser amado? Quizás y había supuesto tanto las cosas que sus pensamientos disvariantes estaban equivocados. Tenían miedo de que Temari estuviera en lo correcto.

Y si fuera así, ¿Le daría una oportunidad? No lo sabía, aunque los ojos de Temari la miraban con esperanza.

_Esa _era una Temari completamente distinta a la que conoció en los exámenes chunnin o a la joven que salía con Shikamaru. La preocupación y cuidado que esa chica le estaba otorgando le daba un poco de calidez a su corazón, quizás eso era lo que se sentía tener una hermana mayor.

.

Parecía como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraran.

Cuando la observó entrar sintió como en su interior algo se removió: la culpa. La culpa y vergüenza por lo que había hecho en el pasado y nunca tuvo el suficiente valor como para enmendar su error. Nunca pidió perdón y quizás no lo haría.

Verla ahí, entrando hasta su oficina se sentía fuera de lugar. Ella no pertenecía ahí y de alguna forma eso le desagradaba. Desde sus cabellos hasta su vestimenta colorida; ahora que prestaba atención era un vestido rojo simple, no la usual vestimenta de entrenamiento que usaba ni la banda en la cabeza simbolizando orgullosamente que pertenecía a Konohagakure… Fue momentos después que entendió… Ella transitaba entre ese lugar y este, sin pertenecer a ninguno, ya no más; eso le impedía usarla.

Debía de acostumbrarse al hecho de que en cuanto sus vidas estuvieran vinculadas ella ya no sería Haruno Sakura, ninja médico de la hoja.

Ella pareció sorprendida cuando su mirada se topó con los ancianos de su Aldea. Era obvio que ocurriría, su unión no era por cuestiones románticas; debían de formalizar el compromiso con los ancianos de ambas aldeas presentes.

Aunque pareciera en pura apariencia que el semblante de Gaara era inerte e insensible era verdad que por dentro, era un remolino de dudas y desesperanza. Siempre pensó que su vida sería proteger a Suna y nada más. Era tanta información para asimilar que no quería hacerle caso. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas fluyeran y aunque ya en varias ocasiones habían cruzado sus caminos en el paso de los años, aún en ese momento le pareció la primera vez.

―Kazekage-sama −dijo ella después de un momento de silencio, recuperando la cordura.

―Nosotros nos retiramos… Kankuro ―llamó a su hermano, no era su deber estar en ese lugar por más tiempo.

Cuando sus hermanos salieron de la sala de estar, la incomodidad se percibía en el ambiente y ese sentimiento se hacía más aprensivo conforme pasaban los minutos en silencio. No sabía cómo comportarse, ni siquiera que hacer, no era su especialidad las mujeres, nunca lo fue.

―Es un honor que haya sido elegida para ser la cónyuge del Kazekage, Sakura-sama ―se apresuró a decir el anciano, tratando de apartar la bruma de la incomodidad―, Quiero decir, creo hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo que, nos alegra que haya sido usted

La oscuridad que transportaba el rostro de Sakura pareció desvanecerse solo un poco. Y forzó una sonrisa que sino la conocieras nunca te percatarías que era fingida, pero él la había visto varias veces sonreírle a Naruto tantas veces que no le cabía duda… esa no era verdadera. Esa sonrisa brillante, alegre que le profesaba a su amigo no estaba ahí, era solo una sombra de la verdadera.

No supo por qué esa aclaración lo hizo sentirse culpable.

―El honor es mío, ser elegida para ser la esposa del Kazekage es la mayor distinción que haya podido tener ―su voz plana no decía lo mismo, pero al parecer las palabras complacieron al Anciano.

―Muy bien, empecemos ―dijo el Anciano de la Arena dirigiéndose a los otros dos que afirmaron asentando la cabeza.

Ambos sabían que ya no había marcha atrás. El compromiso iba a ser oficial y constatado por los ancianos, aunque la ceremonia de matrimonio tenía que ser presenciada por ambas Aldeas. Desde los Señores Feudales y la Hokage (dado que el Kazekage era el que contraería matrimonio) hasta los ninjas de las Aldeas Ocultas.

El compromiso fue únicamente una serie de cánticos sobre prosperidad para las Aldeas y la unión entre ellos. Los ancianos le dieron a cada uno un anillo que representara a cada Aldea. La de ella eran dos hojas juntas por los extremos y el de él era uno circular tan simple y plano como lo era el desierto. El día se la Ceremonia de Matrimonio los intercambiarían simbolizando que de esa forma cada uno pertenecía al otro.

.

Solo hasta ese momento, cuando tuvo el anillo pudo dejar de pensar en ella misma y su mente viajó hasta el pelirrojo a su lado, tratando de comprender que ella no era la única en esa situación, que era diferente, las personas cambiaban y él también lo hizo. Le había tenido tanto miedo por lo que una vez trató de hacerle, pero ahora… simplemente esa parte de él ha desaparecido. Su mirada no sigue siendo la misma, ahora es como el mar: transparente. ¿Él también se sentiría enclaustrado en su propia piel? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con la unión? Aunque no importaba si lo estuviera o no, él, al igual que ella no tenían opinión en el asunto. Sus vidas habían sido decididas por alguien más.

Aspiró hondo el aire fresco del desierto. Había descubierto que en aquel lugar era el único donde el aire viciado del desierto era puro y refrescante. Le hacía acordar tanto a la brisa desde el balcón de su habitación que se vio envuelta por la sensación de estar en casa.

¡Oh si! Ese aire era el de Konoha. Sakura mecía los pies divertida, bamboleándolos desde las alturas, esperando algo que quizás nunca llegaría pero eso no importaba porque su paz seguramente se vería irrumpida por la llegada de cierta persona que invadía su espacio personal cada que podía. No le molestaba, nunca lo había hecho.

A veces, secretamente lo esperaba paciente.

Y como lo había predicho llegó. Sonrió al acertar nuevamente, ambos se conocían tan bien que podían leer los movimientos del otro fácilmente. La sensación de esa persona había llegado, con las intenciones de pedirle una cita ¿Quizás?, tan vivaz, potente y…

―¿Naruto? ―susurró al abrir los ojos.

El ambiente la había envuelto y trasladado hasta su verdadero hogar sin darse cuenta. A tal grado que empezó a percibir que se encontraba en Konoha. Su sueño fue brutalmente roto al toparse con una persona que no esperaba.

―No creo parecerme tanto a él ―contestó, se sentía tan avergonzada que quiso encorvarse hasta volverse un ovillo. No lo haría.

―Lo siento es que…

―No tienes por qué disculparte

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo que embargaba el ambiente cada vez que estaban ellos dos juntos. No le tenía miedo, se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ¿Cómo podría soportar toda una vida de situaciones incómodas?

Sakura soltó un suspiro derrotado. Durante toda la ceremonia de compromiso no podía evitar mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, como hacía en esa ocasión. Tratando de averiguar el significado de las palabras de Temari _"Hay más en él de lo que tu vista puede captar" _La simple pero contundente frase no dejaba de corroerla, perforando su mente.

Ahora, finalmente lo confirmaba. Notaba en sus facciones la bondad de quien desea con todas sus fuerzas proteger lo que le es preciado y en su mirada la transparencia de un mar de arrepentimientos. ¿Quién era Gaara en realidad?

―Este es mi lugar favorito

El comentario la desconcertó. Nunca pensó que _él _gustara de algo en particular, siempre le pareció tan imparcial que el hecho que tuviera gustos y favoritismos sobre cosas en especial le parecía tan bizarro. Lo hacía parecer más humano.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que a Gaara le pareció tan real que dudó por un instante si estaba siendo fingida como la anterior.

―Me doy cuenta del por qué

Sakura dirigió su mirada al horizonte, más allá de las murallas de Sunagakure. Donde a varios días de aquí se encontraría Konoha.

Era la primera situación en la que se encontraba que no tenía los conocimientos adecuados; se sentía tan impotente que le daba la sensación de inutilidad.

Su mente no podía dejar atrás los hechos del pasado. Tenerla cerca únicamente hacía resurgir los errores que arrastraba.

Si, él había conocido a Haruno Sakura hace tiempo ya y como olvidarlo, si en un arrebato de su ira sanguinaria quiso acabar con la vida de la inocente niña de trece años como muchas otras veces hizo.

Había sido consumido por su monstruo interno, el Shukaku y fue _él _quien lo detuvo de una completa estupidez, Gaara creía que era una máquina de matar, hundido en su propia oscuridad.

Gracias a _él _vio la luz detrás de esa densa capa de arena y es por _él _que se convirtió en el Kazekage. Había comprendido su ideal y se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. De lo necesitado que estaba por ser aceptado como cualquier otra persona, que no estaba solo. Que tenía a sus hermanos y a su amigo; _él, _Uzumaki Naruto.

Y ella es su mejor amiga, por quien Naruto estaría dispuesto a dar la vida si fuera necesario y ahora, su prometida. Por eso y solo por eso, la protegería de todo que tratase de hacerle algún mal.

Sakura se había equivocado, ellos dos no se parecían en absolutamente nada.

Él _no_ había nacido para **amar** sino para **proteger** y eso haría.

Por qué él era el Kage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

.

.

.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Espero que no hayan tenido que esperar tanto tiempo este capítulo. Me disculpo una vez más por la tardanza anterior. Sin más espero que disfruten del capítulo y como siempre responderé las dudas a los anónimos, a todos los demás les mande privado ;D<p>

**gaku.-** Hola! Uff perdon por haber tardado tanto pero son tantas cosas que a veces no da tiempo o la insipiración se pierde, en fin estoy poniendome al corriente y ya hay nuevo capítulo, estoy subiendolos lo más pronto que puedo... aunque el pronto demore un poquitin. De verdad em alegro mucho que te guste y espero que tus dudas se vayan aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos.

Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Nos leemos pronto.

Adiosin!

**Steff.- **Hola! No es tan fácil como parece ser, me da vueltas este fic, no se por qué se me complica xD, pero bueno, trato de subir lo más rápido que puedo aunque no sea tan rápido como quisiera o quisieran ustedes pero ahí vamos. Como dije estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente, tengo otros fics que necesitan conti y trabajo en ello también. Tenganme paciencia, no voy a abandonarlos.

A tu pedido Steff, ya he puesto a esta parejita junta y hay avances en su ¿relación? Bueno al menos ya Sakura no le tiene miedo aunque Gaara sigue con los suyos.

Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Lamento no poder actualizar tan rápido :c

Saludos! Adiosin ;D

**Azariath.- **¡Hola! Si he subido la conti lo más pronto que he podido, espero que no haya sido tanto tiempo. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta este fic :) espero que así siga siendo!

Muchos saludos.

Adiosin!

**darkzuryan.-** ¡Hola! Uff he subido conti lo más rápido que pude. Tenganme paciencia plis :c tengo otros fics que subir conti y trabajo todo el día u_u me doy tiempo pero a veces no tanto como quisiera. Espero que te guste el capítulo que he subido.

Muchos saludos!

Adiosin :D

**Yoko Ono.- **¡Oh my! I just can't belive that you make and effort and read this fanfiction in spanish when this is not you're maternal lenguage and I know is difficult, but that was... wow! Believe me that this really make my day c: I hope this chapter was good enough .

Hope we'll read soon.  
>Bye bye~<p>

**Ki.- **¡Hola! Bienvenida!. Te responderé todo aquí hahaha... 1) Sip, pobre Sakura, no me imagino lo que debe de ser que te prometan en matrimonio con alguien a quien apenas conoces y que en el pasado intentó matarte D: ... 2) Bueno, no podían quedarse eternamente con ella, tenían (todos) que seguir su camino y el camino de Sakura esta en Suna :c ... 3)Wow de verdad? Me alegro mucho! Esa parte también es mi favorita, tiene mucho significado al menos para mi y al perecer también para ti...

Espero que algunas de tus intrigas se hayan respondido con este capítulo o quizas no, pero te aseguro que se responderán conforme pasen los capis.

Muchos saludos.

Adiosin!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. Se los agradezco mucho, es algo que me da mucho gusto, saber que les gusta este fic. Este fic esta dedicado a todos ustedes por darse el tiempo para leerlo, da significado escribirlo.

Gracias en especial a _**...No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno, , lukenoa31, JeanyDeiXzz, Sarakerim, ying-yang22, gaku, anzumazaki16, Steff, Azariath, darkzuryan, akari hiroyuki, Yoko Ono, Ki, GIZETLEO...**_ por dejar parte de ustedes en su review, me es de mucha ayuda y lo aprecio mucho.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Adiosin :)


	5. Un paso cerca

**Capitulo 4.- Un paso cerca**

―¿Tomando aire fresco?

La voz grave pero femenina llegó a sus oídos en una ráfaga, quebrantando la poca paz que había logrado conseguir en sus minutos de soledad. Gaara bufó silenciosamente sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

La luna ya no se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento, estaba en la lejanía, tan pequeña que podía parecer una estrella fugaz moviéndose lentamente por el cielo.

La presencia de su hermana no desapareció como hubiera querido que pasara y eso solo aludía a que no lo haría hasta que él prestara atención.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Temari rió por lo bajo mientras se acercó tranquilamente hasta él.

―A tomar un poco de aire… aunque también quería hablar contigo, sabía que estarías aquí ―hizo una mueca que él no notó.

Ese lugar era tan especial porque le recordaba quien era realmente y que nunca debía olvidarlo.

En ese lugar había pasado tantas cosas que era lo único a lo que se había apegado con el pasar del tiempo, ver a Sakura en ese lugar especial instantes atrás le había desagradado al principio, pero su presencia de alguna forma hacía el ambiente más confortable y disfrutable, su cálida persona era algo que no había notado antes.

―¿Cuál es el problema?

―Mi problema es que una persona que yo conozco necesita dejar de ser tan cabeza hueca ―acarició los cabellos rojizos de su hermano menor―, debería dejar de pensar tanto, aclarar las cosas y pensar por primera vez en sí mismo

―Temari. ―giró su cuerpo para enfrentarla, sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba así l o hiciera en tercera persona―, me conoces y por lo tanto sabes que mi único deber es proteger la Aldea, no hay esa clase de final para mi

La voz de Gaara parecía contradecirlo. La duda, inquietud y miedo afloraba en sus palabras.

―Es verdad, te conozco

Las palabras parecían atragantarse en su garganta, solo deseaba la felicidad de sus hermanos, uno ya lo había logrado mientras que el otro…

―Por eso tienes que dejar ir el pasado, tu futuro ya no va a ser solo tuyo hermanito

Temari giró sobre sus tobillos con gracia. Antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa miró a su hermano menor de reojo, parecía tan desorientado que por primera vez se sentía útil para él y aunque fuese extraño le agradaba.

―Recuérdalo

.

No había podido dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía a tras luz sobre sus párpados con la expresión siempre inescrutable. No deseaba verlo en sus sueños.

Pero al estar despierta, los recuerdos de esa noche regresaban, como en ese momento.

―_Creo que es mejor irme ―dijo con sutileza._

_El silencio era extrañamente confortable. La ventisca se agitaba cada vez mas salvaje, ¿Una tormenta de arena quizás? No, la temporada no lo ameritaba, aunque esas eran tan impredecibles que podía ocurrir una en ese momento._

_No deseaba estar más tiempo en ese lugar pero algo en ella no quería irse. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Tal vez la mirada apaciguada de Gaara la atraía, como la luz azul que despedían las linternas eléctricas a los insectos. Una trampa mortal. Aunque su rostro había cambiado, ya no era la misma que conoció._

_Dejó de mirarlo para incorporarse._

_La voz, tan baja que casi parecía un susurro llegó a sus oídos suavemente junto con la brisa nocturna._

―_No. ―dijo de pronto, cosa que le sorprendió―. Si deseas puedes quedarte_

_El rostro fruncido de la chica denotaba una guerra interior, una en la cual no quería ser parte, sin embargo, su voz tomó forma por sí sola._

―_No creo que sea adecuado_

―_Yo si lo creo, deberías quedarte_

Se sintió tan abochornada por la profunda mirada almendrada que no pudo quedarse más tiempo. Había caminado apresuradamente a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama.

Aún se encontraba de esa forma: los brazos extendidos, las piernas en escuadra, los pies tocando el piso y la mirada perdida en el techo, contando los relieves de arcilla en él, tratando de evitar cualquier cosa que se relacionara con Gaara.

Pero su profunda voz rasposa la atormentaba internamente.

Sakrua suspiró cansada. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño aunque sabía de antemano que no podría dormir, no se sentía cansada en ningún sentido, aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo. Así que se quedó inerte, respirando profundamente con parsimonia, estuvo a punto de lograrlo sino fuera porque el reflejo de algo contrastó su sombrío rostro. Pensó haber cerrado las cortinas cuando empezaba a aclararse el cielo.

Abrió los ojos sin intentar moverse, ladeó el rostro hacia la ventana. La cortina estaba cerrada como la había dejado, sin embargo el persistente brillo golpeaba su rostro… fue cuando se percató de la pequeña abertura en la cortina, un hoyo tan pequeño que parecía inexistente. Un escurridizo haz de luz se colaba en el orificio de la tela, chocando en su mano izquierda.

El brillo dorado provenía de la luz que colisionaba con su anillo. Movió su mano haciendo que el destello se agitara sobre su rostro al son de su movimiento.

Acercó su mano hasta quedar cerca de su vista. Miró el anillo, sus ojos se reflejaban en él con un tinte dorado. Se sentía extraña usándolo.

Cuando era niña siempre pensó en Sasuke como la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, un amor infantil e inocente que había madurado junto con ella con el pasar del tiempo.

No podía decir que lo amara con la misma intensidad, pero estaba segura que ese sentimiento seguía ahí en lo más profundo de su corazón, encerrado sin poder encontrar alguna clase de salida. La presencia de Sasuke era persistente en su corazón aun cuando había tratado de olvidarlo.

Ahora se encontraba comprometida con una persona a la que no conocía en lo absoluto, los lazos estaban creados, eso simbolizaban el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular.

Aún tenía sus dudas sobre Gaara, pero después de compartir ese momento en el techo de su ahora hogar, no parecía ser la misma persona.

Sakura volvió a suspirar derrotada.

―Tal vez Temari tenga razón ―dijo para sí misma, mirando atenta el estético anillo― Debería darme la oportunidad de conocer a Gaara

Pero estando cerca de él sentía que debía estar en guardia.

Sakura bufó rodando hasta queda de lado sobre la cama, recogió sus piernas y colocó sus manos bajo su rostro.

―Me pregunto cómo estarán todos en Konoha…

Se arrepentía de haberse ido de esa forma. Desearía haberse despedido.

.

El día había amanecido con indicios de una esporádica lluvia matutina.

Los delicados tallos y hojas de los árboles se regocijaban entre las pequeñas gotas de rocío en ellas, tan tímidas que caían para toparse con el césped, tan verde como siempre lo fue.

La fresca brisa llevaba en el aire un aroma a humedad.

Sí, todo parecía ser un día cualquiera en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Por supuesto sin mencionar a un ninja que hacía pocos días regresó de su misión.

Mantenía una postura inerte, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los pies firmes sobre el suelo. No se iría de ese lugar hasta recibir una respuesta ¡Oh claro que no! No había derribado la puerta de la Oficina de la Hokage por nada.

Tsunade, por otro lado, mantenía la calma aparentemente, aunque una vena la saltaba de su sien y las manos entrelazadas perdieron su color al instante.

Shizune estaba preocupada ¿Quién reconstruiría la oficina después de la batalla? No había recursos para darse ese lujo, pensó mientras hacía cuentas mentales con ayuda de sus dedos.

―¿A qué se debe tu visita? ―preguntó acercando la oreja hacia su interlocutor.

Sabía de antemano que él iría. Había tratado de evitarlo desde que regresó de su misión, pero nada parecía evitar el hecho de que ese momento llegaría. La ausencia de Sakura era algo que no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo ni mucho menos a él.

―Ya te lo he dicho Oba-chan. ―dijo firme, sin titubear ni mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo― ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

―Naruto

―Ya he ido al Hospital, pregunté a las enfermeras y no sabían nada, fui a su casa y tampoco, a Sai, Ino, Hinata, ¡hasta Shino! Nadie parece haberla visto ¿Qué sucede?

―Naruto…

La tristeza parecía abofetearla cada vez que recordaba. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer sino aceptar? Una guerra con Suna no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos en esa época y circunstancias. Si quería mantener la paz entre las naciones aliadas habían ciertos sacrificios que debían hacer.

―Ella ha ido a una misión. ―soltó por fin, con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente, enterrando sus pulgares en ellas.

―¿Una misión?

Pareció dudar, abrió su boca tratando de decir palabras que nunca salieron, pensando quizás en la veracidad de las palabras de Tsunade. La verdad era que, no estaba mintiendo, sin duda Sakura había partido para una misión, una que duraría toda la vida.

―¿Qué clase de misión? ―parecía consternado por el asunto, sabía que no le creería tan fácil, su mirada entrecerrada se lo decía.

―Clase S. ―dijo― Podría demorar… un tiempo

―No puede ser. ―negó con la cabeza― Si eso fuera cierto, hubieran llamado al Equipo 7 y no sólo a Sakura

―¡Naruto ya te he dicho lo que querías saber!

Había golpeado su escritorio con tanta fuerza que se cuarteó. Toda esa conversación estaba poniéndola incómoda, no podía decirle la verdad, al menos no por ahora, cuando todo estaba tan fresco que podría quebrarse.

―No me has dicho nada Oba-chan ―sentenció con el cejo fruncido.

Él refunfuñó unas palabras que hicieron rabiar más a Tsunade.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―reprochó― Sakura ha ido a una misión muy importante

―¿Ah sí? ―dijo recriminarte, con intenciones de obtener la respuesta a su pregunta― ¿Cuándo regresa entonces?

Tsunade tragó en seco. La garganta raspaba con cada palabra que deseaba pronunciar. Comenzó a transpirar sudor frío, algún día se enteraría de la situación y fuese tarde o temprano la reacción sería la misma o quizás un poco peor.

―Nunca

Naruto parecía consternado; de pronto la posea altiva e inerte desapareció, sus hombros se destensaron, sus ojos azules y su boca se abrieron grandes.

―¿Qué? ―fue lo único que pudo contestar, estaba demasiado conmocionado para poder articular alguna otra palabra.

―Sakura no va a regresar Naruto

―¿Cómo?

―Es verdad que Sakura se fue una misión ―comenzó solemne―, fue encomendada por el Señor Feudal, solo ella podía hacerlo

―Sigo sin entender Oba-chan

―La misión de Sakura es contraer matrimonio con el Kazekage

Pudo escuchar fuerte y claro como un grito se emitía en su interior. Tan fuerte y estruendoso que lo ensordeció. No podía ser cierto. Sakura, su Sakura, su mejor amiga, confidente, hermana y tantos adjetivos calificativos que podía ponerle, no podía haberlo abandonado, no podía haberse ido a Sunagakure sin haberle dicho "adiós", no podían haber elegido a ella para esa misión.

―No mientas

―No lo hago Naruto. ―Tsunade suspiró y él le creyó― Quiero que entiendas que esta decisión tampoco me agrada, pero no tengo poder sobre ello

―¿Cómo dices? ¡Eres la Hokage! ¡Por supuesto que lo tienes!

―No. ―dijo cortante― Esto va más allá de mis manos

No, debía estar bromeando. Sakura era una kunoichi excepcional, lo sabía pero ¿Por qué no una Hyuga o una Yamanaka? Esa clase de clanes con Kekke genkai que era preciada para los demás. ¿Por qué justamente ella? Ella era una médico ninja con un maneja increíblemente preciso de su chakra, no pertenecía a ningún tipo de clan renombrado… ella era solo Sakura Haruno, la persona más increíble e inteligente que haya conocido.

Sí, tenía sentido haberla elegido, su amiga era aprendiz de Tsunade, una de los tres sennin legendarios a quien seguramente sobrepasaría en cualquier momento… personas como ella había pocas.

―¡Podías haber hecho algo! ―vociferó furioso― ¡Podías haberles dicho que no! ¡Podías haber propuesto a alguien más! Podías… podías…

Su voz se fue apagando conforme asimilaba los hechos.

―Traté, Naruto, esto no es difícil solo para ti, te recuerdo que Sakura era mi preciada alumna

―¿Era? ¿Hablas en pasado?

La Hokage no respondió. Talló sus sienes buscando tranquilidad sin encontrarla. Esto le afectaba tanto como a Naruto, pero no podía demostrarlo, era la Hokage y debía mantenerse solmene como tal.

―Naruto. ―dijo altiva― Te recomiendo que empieces a aceptarlo, no hay nada que podamos hacer tu o yo al respecto, Suna eligió a Sakura y el Señor Feudal aceptó la alianza, no hay más que aceptarlo

Naruto extendió sus brazos a los costados, cabizbajo, mordiendo su labio inferior por puro coraje.

―Lo siento oba-chan ―contestó― No puedo aceptarlo, no hasta al menos hablar con Sakura

Con sus palabras en el aire, Naruto salió de la oficina de la Hokage con prisa.

―¡Naruto! ―llamó Shizune, estuvo a punto a ir tras él, sin embargo, la mano de Tsunade se lo impidió.

―Déjalo Shizune, cuando regrese, lo habrá aceptado

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Uff lamento la tardanza, pero he estado como loca en el trabajo, ahora si he salido super tarde y no he podido darme tiempo para escribir, pero al fin está listo, un poco corto pero es mejor que nada.<p>

**evellin.-** ¡Hola! Trato de apegarme a las personalidades, pero a veces me salgo un poquito pero en fin jajaja, no se si pueda hacerlos más largos la verdad, yo siento que así estan bien de tamaño pero se lo que se siente cuando lees algo y termina pronto :C pero bueno... este está más corto incluso jajaja lo siento xD pero creo que es mejor así a demorarme mucho tiempo más o no se :O

Saludos!

**Yoko Ono.-** Awww, la verdad no se si escribirte en español o inglés :C por desgracia solo tomé un curso de 6 meses de alemán, es muy difícil solo se decir Wie gehts? Sehr gut danke, und du? jajajaja. Bueno pasando a otra me da mucha alegría leer tus mensajes de verdad :), siempre me animan mucho y bueno también me avergüenzan un poco jejeje :p Espero que la historia te siga gustando!

Muchos saludos!

**darkzuryan.-** ¡Hola! Me gustaría saber tu opinión entonces sobre que le falta a la historia, siempre son buenas :) Las cosas van lentas, como dijiste casi no se conocen y debe ser muy traumatizante que te comprometan con alguien a quien trató de matarte una vez jajajaja xDD bueno, las cosas van a evolucionar poco a poco conforme pasen los capítulos.

Saludos!

**ALESSANDRA L**.- Hola linda, muchas gracias por tu comentario, fue muy lindo de leer. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cuantas similitudes había entre la historia real y la mía hahaha la grandes mentes piensan igual? jajajajajaja okno xDDDD, la mía solo esta loca. Fue muy interesante de leer tu comentario, hasta vi de nuevo esos capítulos del anime ¿Tu crees?. Espero que puedas seguir haciéndolo y tmb que te guste este capítulo.

Muchos saludos!

**Guest.-** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero la verdad no se si fuiste tu dos veces o fueron dos personas diferentes XD pero aún así muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando el fic!

Saludos!

Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios a ...akyraa, Bloddy cherry, JeanyDeiXzz, SuzyFei09, kaoru-pretty, Minene Uryuu, lukenoa31, akari hiroyuki, Sakura Hatsu, Tamez, evellin, Victorique1999, Yoko Ono, darkzuryan, Carolina Shinatal, Sarakerim, vane-Namikaze, anzumazaki16, ALESSANDRA L, Guest, ...

Uff esta vez fueron muchos y aunque me cansé, me encanta responderles a cada uno de ustedes! Sus comentarios son lo que me da ánimos y me saca sonrisas cada que los leo.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes, los lectores que ya conozco y anónimos.

Muchos saludos, besos y apapachos para todos ustedes!

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Adiosin! ;D


	6. Naruto en Suna

**Capítulo 6.- Naruto en Suna **

Naruto restregó su mano sobre el rostro pálido y ojeroso por centésima vez, no había podido dormir, ni siquiera había podido parar a descansar, se había concentrado tanto en la rabia que toda esa situación le provocaba que en más de una ocasión, estuvo lo bastante adormitado como para estar a punto de precipitarse contra el suelo sino fuese por sus ágiles reflejos.

Más que cansado estaba exhausto, física y mentalmente. En ningún momento pudo dejar de pensar en Sakura y en ese compromiso forzado en el que estaba metida.

Aún sumido en sus profundos pensamientos, logró sentir cómo la arena se escabullía entre los dedos de sus pies, colándose entre su calzado. Poco después pudo vislumbrar en el abismo del desierto las grandes murallas de piedra que rodeaban a Sunagakure. La piedra sumergía de sus fauces arenosas cada vez más imponente hasta que se encontró a sí mismo dentro de ella.

La ansiedad comenzó a invadirlo al plantar sus pies en la Aldea, trataba de reconocer alguna construcción mientras caminaba por las calles un poco más relajado. No parecía orientarse, ni siquiera por haber estado en ese lugar varias veces, todo era similar en ese lugar, las mismas casas, los mismos colores, las mismas ropas… en Suna todo era de un solo matiz.

Naruto suspiró entre cansado y frustrado. Estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de Sakura en su propia desesperación por encontrarla cuando un chico que parecía rondar sobre su misma edad se acercó hasta él junto con alguien más, quizás observando o intuyendo su caos interno de emociones.

―¿Te encuentras bien? No pareces de por aquí ―dijo al escanearlo rápidamente de abajo hacia arriba―, ¿Estás perdido?

―Emm… ―se rascó la nuca antes de poder conetstar―. Si y no

―¿Si estás bien y no estás perdido? ―inquirió el joven y Naruto afirmó con su cabeza―, entonces ¿Por qué pareciera que estabas a punto de colapsar?

Naruto exhaló fuertemente deseando despertar de esa pesadilla de una vez y por todas, esperando que Sakura irrumpiera en su hogar y lo arrastrara de la cama para levantarse o que la encontrara recogiendo los restos de basura regados por su departamento siguiendo por un seguro regaño.

―Busco a… ―las palabras parecieron atragantarse en su garganta―. Haruno Sakura

―¿Haruno Sakura dices? ―el joven posó su mano en su barbilla meditabundo―. No creo conocerla

―¡Ya se! Él se refiere a la prometida del Kazekage ―comentó el otro chico, después de tronar los dedos al percatarse.

―¡Ah! La prometida de la Arena, así que ese es su nombre

¿Prometida de la Arena? ¿Se referían a Sakura? ¿Así la hacían llamar? ¿Desde cuando?

Todos sus temores se hicieron presentes al escucharlos, ellos hablaban de Sakura de esa forma tan extraña, como sino se tratara de una persona común y corriente. Un duro golpe atravesó su cuerpo al asimilar la realidad, sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal y su corazón resquebrajarse.

―Ella seguramente se encuentre en la casa del Kazekage-sama, es esa ―señaló el jóven a una casa que sobresalía de las otras, a varios metros del lugar donde estaba―, pero debo decirle que el será imposible verla…

Naruto se marchó a toda prisa sin permitirle terminar al joven, ni siquiera le dio las gracias por su ayuda, pero su mente de había nublado completamente en cuanto escuchó el posible paradero de Sakura en ese instante, su objetivo estaba fijo en el horizonte.

No se dio tiempo para pensar y abrió la puerta sin tocar. De pronto se halló en los pasillos de la casa de Gaara, lo inspeccionó como si fuese la primera vez que entrase a casa de un desconocido. El lugar se sentía diferente y olisqueó un aroma especial en el ambiente, uno que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a _ella._

Solo unos pasos más y se encontró de frente con la persona que buscó fervientemente. Naruto frunció el ceño y la piel de Sakura perdió su color, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si frente a ella se encontrase una etérea forma.

Naruto no podía dejar de escudriñarla con mesura, no parecía haber ningún cambio aparente en ella, sin embargo, había algo que no le agradaba. Tal vez la postura cabizbaja o quizás la mirada desviada, no podía decir con certeza qué era lo que más le irritaba de todo el asunto. Pero de algo estaba seguro: Sakura estaba asustada.

Tampoco era que el desapego desde su partida haya sido tan largo como para haberla convertido en un residente más de Suna, eso quizás y nunca ocurriera. Sakura era demasiado primaveral como para ese lugar, todo en ella le recordaba a las flores de Konoha: sus ojos, su cabello, su olor natural hasta haber presenciado cada etapa en su vida, desde su brote hasta su florecimiento. Toda ella era como ver a un andante campo de flores en primavera hasta ahora… que parecía haber comenzado a marchitarse.

Y aunque sabía y estaba consciente de la situación entre las dos Aldeas no podía aceptar que fuera Sakura el sacrificio. No ella quien era tan parte de él como él de ella y tenerla lejos significa sacrificarse a sí mismo. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, no sin al menos haberlo intentado.

Nadie podría entender la clase de relación que tienen ellos dos, una de íntima confianza, iba más allá de unos simples amigos o mejores amigos aunque tampoco se trataba de una relación sentimental, era algo más que no sabía cómo catalogar.

El equipo siete… el antiguo equipo siete había formado lazos tan estrechos que se habían convertido en una misma persona. Eran un rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente hasta que una pieza se quebró… una que se tiñó de oscuridad. La partida de Sasuke les afectó a los dos por igual, sin embargo, se tenían el uno al otro para soportar esa pérdida y ahora cuando su único apoyo, Sakura, fue tomada a la fuerza por los Señores Feudales para entregársela al Kazekage, así sea su amigo, no podía aceptarlo.

¿Qué haría ahora? No podía tomarla a la fuerza ― aunque lo pensó en varias ocasiones durante su precipitado viaje ―, sería como echarse encima a las dos naciones enteras.

Quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo, solo un simple "Vamos" en diferentes expresiones, era en ocasiones como esa que maldecía no ser tan inteligente. La sabelotodo siempre fue Sakura.

―¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien con esto?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, había pensado en un discurso tan largo durante el trayecto que en ese momento frente a ella su mente parecía no querer funcionar en lo más mínimo. Sus deseos mudos siempre serían regresarla a Konoha, aunque no podía decirlo, con solo proponerlo estaría arriesgando no solo su seguridad sino la de ella, tenía que saber lo que pensaba Sakura y si era lo pedía se la llevaría de ese lugar sin importar quien se interpusiera. Sakura era parte de su preciada familia y de él mismo.

La simple pregunta en el aire pareció enojar a Sakura, pues su rostro anonadado se frunció.

―No responderé

―Eso significa que no

―Significa que no te incumbe

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Sakura sabía que no podía mentir, pero tampoco decirle que no estaba de acuerdo y que deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, de ese compromiso y de esa vida.

―¿A que haz venido?

Ella entendía que Naruto no tenía que preguntarle para que supiera de antemano que no deseaba nada de eso y que huiría si le fuera posible.

En ese momento Naruto observó las manos de Sakura a sus costados y el resplandor dorado nubló su vista. Se sintió por un momento caer lentamente en un abismo, el anillo que simbolizaba unión estaba en el dedo de Sakura. Naruto frunció pronunciadamente el entrecejo.

Él, repentinamente regresó sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sintió confundida, de un momento a otro Naruto estaba frente a ella esperando a que dijera las palabras para que él pudiera actuar y en el siguiente instante pareció haber enfurecido y cambiar de opinión.

Sakura suspiró con intenciones de regresar a su habitación. El rostro de Naruto había cambiado repentinamente, en verdad no lo entendía primero preguntaba si estaba bien y después se iba como si algo lo hubiese enojado y entristecido a la vez; Sakura detuvo sus pasos de golpe... No podía ser... Ella había intendado ocultarlo pero... Sakura se tapó la boca ahogando una exclamación ¡El había visto el anillo! Naruto no se había ido de la Aldea, ahora estaba segura a donde se había dirigido Naruto, tenía que impedirlo.

―¡Detente Naruto! ―exclamó al localizarlo muy por delanete de ella―. !¿Crees que hablar con él cambiará algo?! !No fue nuestra decisión!

―¡Me importa poco que lo haya sido! ―contestó acelerando el paso.

A toda prisa trató de seguirlo pero Naruto no se detendría, por más que gritaba su nombre o lo seguía por los tejados el nunca tuvo la intención de ir solo a verla ¡Claro que no! Pero que tonta era, Naruto había venido para llevarla de vuelta a Konoha, había escuchado sus deseos silenciosos y se lo agradecía, pero no había escape de esa unión mucho menos que ahora estaba enlazada a él, no había regreso para ella por más que lo implorara.

Naruto se abrió paso hasta llegar a la torre oval del Kazekage. No le fue muy difícil identificar donde se encontraba Gaara ni siquiera los guardias pudieron impedir que entrara hasta la Oficina. De un portazo entró, observándolo con toda la furia que había sentido desde que salió de Konoha la mañana anterior.

Sus pasos hasta Gaara fueron inconscientes, lo tomó de la solapa de su túnica y lo colocó contra la pared, tan cerca de él mismo que le sería imposible poder escapar sin hacerle recibir daño de su parte.

―Escúchame bien Gaara

―¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Bájalo!

―Está bien Kankuro ―levantó su mano deteniendo a su hermano mayor de lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de hacer.

―Quiero que me escuches ―gruñió―, eres mi amigo Gaara pero no permitiré que le hagas daño

Gaara pudo sentir cómo el desconsuelo de Naruto le fue transmitido en su mirada, la furia también rondaba su iris en un fugaz recorrido. Gaara suspiro silenciosamente, no era para menos. Sabía lo mucho que significada esa mujer para Naruto.

Naruto por su parte contempló por un instante el anillo en forma de dos hojas en el dedo anular de Gaara.

―Si Sakura ―sintió que su voz de iba―... Si Sakura llega a ser más infeliz por esta unión o le ocurre algo, no importará que tan amigo mío seas ella siempre estará primero

―Lo sé

―¡Naruto! ―se escuchó un grito irrumpiendo en la habitación que fue callado por la sorpresa en su propia exclamación.

―Ahora ―prosiguió Naruto sin desviar su mirada del Kage―, espero no te moleste que robe a tu prometida durante el resto del día

―Adelante

Naruto se tranquilizó un poco más después de dejar sus puntos en claro, sabía muy bien que había llegado demasiado lejos para hacerlo, pero Gaara era hombre de palabra y sabía que al menos de esa forma podía estar seguro que Sakura no sufriría a causa de él.

―En verdad lo lamento ―dijo al estar frente a ella.

Antes de salir por la puerta, tomó el brazo de Sakura y la guió consigo.

―¡Gaara! ―alzó la voz Kankuro quien se mantuvo al margen por petición de su hermano.

No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano, habría tenido que ponerle un alto a Naruto sin importar quien fuera o significara para él, al Kage se le debía respeto.

―¿Cómo pudiste dejar que _eso_ ocurriera? Hablarte de esa forma…

―No importa Kankuro ―interrumpió sereno―, tiene razón

―¿Qué dices? ¡Eres el Kazekage! El dijo que no importaba que tan amigos fueran, si algo le pasa a esa mujer él va a venir por ti

―No esperaba menos de él ―Gaara suspiró―. No podrías entenderlo aún si trataras

―Al perecer tu si

―En cierta forma

Gaara observó el umbral reticentemente, no podía entender del todo los sentimientos de Naruto, conocía esa sensación de desear proteger a todas esas personas que confían y han puesto sus esperanzas en ti, pero no comprendía como él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera sin importar su rango solo para protegerla a ella. La persona que hiriera a Sakura Haruno sería arrasado por la furia de Naruto… quizás nunca entendería esa clase de sentimientos.

.

―¡Demonios Naruto! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ―inquirió una furiosa Sakura―. Hablarle de esa forma al Kazekage…

―No estoy seguro, solo no pude contenerme

Naruto se dejó caer sobre el tejado con los brazos en su nuca simulando una almohada. Estaba demasiado cansado como para disputar lo que ha habían discutido unas diez veces desde que salieron de la torre.

―Pudiste haber provocado tantas cosas que… que…

―Pero no pasó nada así que no deberías pensar de más ―bufó agotado, ladeando su cuerpo, dándole la espalda.

―Tu anillo es muy simplón, supongo que está bien ―reflexionó―. Es parecido a Sunagakure

Esperó algún tipo de regaño por parte de Sakura, pero nunca llegó. Naruto miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Sakura, se notaba decaída aunque no triste, tal vez nostálgica, miraba al horizonte con añoranza y sabía que _esa_ era la dirección donde se encontraba situada Konoha aunque no quiso sacarlo a relucir.

―¿Sucede algo?

Sakura negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

―No

―¿Segura?

―Segura ―afirmó.

―¿De verdad?

―Si

Sakura ya empezaba a frustrarse. No podía entender que después de todo lo ocurrido ese día, Naruto volviese a ser Naruto, sin ningún rastro de la persona que llegó para "rescatarla".

―¿Enserio?

―Que sí ―acentuó su afirmación.

―¿Me lo juras?

―¡Demonios Naruto! ―vociferó Sakura incorporándose de un salto― ¡Ya te dije que sí!

Naruto rió, tomándose el estómago con ambas manos, las carcajadas se hicieron más sonoras que se confundió con el chillido del viento en el desierto. Sakura no soportó más el estúpido tono en su risa, así que lo haló de su chaqueta naranja hasta quedar a varios centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

―Eres un idiota ―golpeó su cabeza con fuerza reprimida sin soltar en ningún momento su chaqueta―, pero… ―los brazos de Sakura se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello con cariño―. Gracias

―¿Sakura?

La situación lo tomó desapercibido, solo una vez había recibido un abrazo de Sakura y fue cuando combatió contra Pein y salvó a la Aldea. Se le hizo extraño, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal ni mucho menos había realizado algo heroico como para recibir alguna clase de cariño que Sakura usualmente reprimía.

―Gracias por venir, muchas gracias por todo Naruto ―lo estrujó más entre sus brazos, cosa que no le molestó para nada.

Pasaron varios minutos de esa forma. Era Sakura quien lo abrazaba a él, quizás por que sabían que el tiempo era preciado para ellos, pronto Naruto regresaría a Konoha y no sabía cuando se volverían a ver. Por otro lado, Naruto no sabía si corresponderle y recibir un tremendo golpe por el intento o no, finalmente Naruto suspiró y tomó valor para rodearla con sus brazos.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó. Era la primera vez que Sakura no reaccionaba brutalmente contra él. Se sintió tranquilo, cálido y adormitado, estaba a punto caer en un profundo sueño a causa del cansancio cuando las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

―Le he dicho… prácticamente… que lo mataría si algo te sucede

―¡¿Qué?! ―Sakura se separó de él mirándolo atónita―, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Eres idiota?

Naruto se despabiló inmediatamente al sentir el golpe en su cabeza. Se talló insistente hasta que el dolor comenzó a desaparecer.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, él suspiró derrotado. Sabía que había hecho mal pero no se arrepentía.

―Lo sabes ¿no?

Los ojos verdes se posaron en él, esperando pacientes la excusa para hacer tal tontería.

―Sakura, no puedo ni siquiera describir lo que eres para mí…

Ella volvió a tranquilizarse después de haberlo escuchado y hacer un ejercicio d respiración que había aprendido en el tiempo que estuvo con Naruto.

―No tienes por qué decirlo ―destensó sus brazos que se encontraban firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho―, creo que lo entiendo porque… tu eres lo mismo para mi Naruto, pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a decirle al Kazekage que si me pasa algo lo vas a matar ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?

―¡Por supuesto! No soy tan estúpido como piensas―suspiró exhausto y nuevamente se recostó en el tejado―. Pero no importa, creo en él

―¿Tú también? ―susurró.

―¡Claro que yo también, soy su amigo!

Su comentario más bien había sido una reflexión para sí misma sobre las palabras de Temari y Naruo acerca de Gaara, daba gracias a la inocencia de Naruto por no darse cuenta de ello y no hacer preguntas al respecto, no estaba de humor para hablar sobre su interrogatorio mental. Naruto creía en Gaara aunque no dudaría en hacerle daño si algo le ocurriera a ella. En verdad Naruto era alguien extraordinario.

―Será mejor que regrese a Konoha

Se sintió extraña, como si un remolino atacara su interior, Sakura no quería despedirse, quería aferrarse a él, era la única parte de su vida en Konoha que tenía consigo. No deseaba separarse de él, al menos no cuando recién había llegado.

―¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

―¿Eh? ―respondió consternado.

―Bueno, podrías quedarte y mañana regresas a Konoha, no tienes prisa ¿no?

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y se rascó la nuca nervioso.

―Solo si cenamos Ramen

―Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

―No ―contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Y no quería que lo hiciera, aunque nunca tendría el coraje suficiente para decirlo en voz alta. Naruto había ido para darle esperanzas, no todo estaba perdido, había personas que se preocupaban por ella aun estando lejos y una de ellas siempre sería Naruto, demostrándole en cada momento de su vida lo importante que ella es para él.

¿Ella podría llegar a tener algún sentimiento hacia Gaara en el futuro? O ¿Algo parecido a lo que tenía con Naruto? O ¿Lo llegaría a amar como lo hizo con Sasuke? No lo sabía, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

.

.

.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p>¡Hola a tod s! lamento mucho la demora, he estado algo ocupada en el trabajo pero me he dado un tiempo para continuar con esta historia aunque no se si les gustará este capítulo porque en sí no trata de Sakura y Gaara pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo de esta forma.<p>

Bueno pasaré a responder los review :)

**darkzuryan.-** :O tranquila! Hahahaha aunque me pone feliz tu reacción hahaha! bueno cuando sepas me dices... y si, ellos son personas que no sentían ni siquiera aprecio por lo que el amor entre ellos va a nacer pero con el tiempo, nada se da de un día para otro a menos que heredes una fortuna jajajaja pero no es el caso...

Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, aunque no se si sea pronto... bueno en fin. Esta capítulo más que nada fue sobre Naruto y su reacción ante el compromiso, creo que tenía que ponerlo porque él es parte importante de la vida de Sakura y aunque ella no lo admita influye mucho en sus decisiones.

Espero te guste el capítulo.

Muchos saludos. Adiosin :D

**Guest.-** Aw muchas gracias! Debo decir que mi pareja favorita es el NaruSaku jajajajaja pero estoy abierta a otras posibilidades y pues se me ocurrió esta historia así que la escribi :) Espero te siga gustando y te avisaría pero no se como jajajaja tienes cuenta en FF? si es así puedes seguir la historia o ponerla como favorita y un sin fin de cosas.

Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo

Muchos saludos :D

**Yoko Ono.-** ¡Hola! He decidido escribirte en español ya que dijiste que no importaba y tenías quien te ayudara, aunque si se te hace dificil con todo gusto puedo ponerlo en alemán (usando google traductor jajajaja hago un poco de trampa)

No lo sientas! Para nada es algo malo me da mucha alegría que puedas leer mi historia n_n espero que te siga gustando aunque este capítulo no fue GaaSaku totalmente hahah pero quise centrarme en la relación Naruto-Sakura :)

Muchos saludos y apapachos.

**Ki.-** ¡Hola! Claro! Eers uno de mis lectores :) Me da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic :D y espero llenar tus expectativas!

Muchos saludos :)

**nagore.-** ¡Hola! Aw muchas gracias! Si, poco a poco vamos ir viendo como evoluciona la relación de Gaara y Sakura, solo hay que ser pacientes :). Espero te guste la conti

Muchos saludos!

**ALESSANDRA L.**- Hola linda! Claro que los tomo en cuenta a todos los comentarios, es el motor de esta historia :)) Y pues les hago caso a todos, a veces son comentarios buenos, a veces malos y muchas veces son críticas constructivas así que solo hay que recibir todo ya que cada quien tiene su opinión al respecto de la historia n_n

Muchas gracias por tu aceptación en el largo de los fics hahahaha a veces no puedo hacerlos largos otras veces si, pero tampoco quiero hacerlos muy extensos porque cansa al menos a mi me pasa eso, llega el momento en que me aburre un poco hahaha, bueno como siempre me da mucho gusto tu comentario.

Muchos saludos y apapachos.

Quiero agradecer en especial a quienes dejar su hermoso comentario, cada uno de ellos me alegra el día _**...ying-yang22, harunoakatsuki, anzumazaki16, Sakura Hatsu, , darkzuryan, JeanyDeiXzz, SuzyFei09, Minene Uryuu, lirilara1993, ShekinaShalomG, Guest, Yoko Ono, Sarakerim, Lauri-chan, Bloddy cherry, vampire andrea, vampire andrea, Sabaku no Adhii, MSC2, Sakurita no sabaku, ALESSANDRA L, Pipra...**_

También quiero dar las gracias a los anónimos que se pasan a leer el fic como ninjas jajajaja y a quienes agregan a la historia como favoritos y a su servidora :D Me da mucha alegría.

Muchos saludos, apapachos y besos para todos ustedes :D

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Adiosin !


	7. Ataque sorpresa

**Capítulo 7.- Ataque sorpresa**

Esa noche Naruto había pedido repetir varias veces en la cena mientras ella comía tranquilamente su primer y único plato de Ramen. No se había sentido tan relajada desde hacía varias semanas atrás, en las que desconocía su futuro; parecía tan distante ese tiempo que temió empezar a olvidar los pequeños detalles de su hogar.

La voz de Naruto aclamaba con gran emoción la historia de su última misión, sin dejar ni un segundo de lado su cena. Hablaba con la boca llena y de un momento a otro cuando sorbía los fideos salpicaba. Antes le hubiera parecido repugnante, bueno aún un poco, sin embargo, le causó gracia el hecho de que sin importar que tanta pasión sintiera al contarle los pasajes de su misión, su mayor deleite era el comer ramen.

―Hay que irnos ―comentó Sakura al darse cuenta que habían estado más tiempo del que hubiera sido prudente―, mañana te espera un largo día

Al salir del puesto, ninguno parecía poder encontrar palabra alguna para decir, era difícil tratar de disfrutar de la noche cuando a pocas horas uno se alejaría del otro. Tampoco era que con tranquilidad pudieran despedirse sin remordimientos o pesadumbre.

―¡Estuvo delicioso! ―dijo Naruto tratando de romper el hielo, estirando sus brazos en alto―. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, aunque es algo más simplón que de los de Ichiraku

La palabra "acostumbrarse" resonó en su cabeza en un eco y pensó en la posibilidad de que Naruto se quedara a su lado, que la siguiente mañana no lo vería partir a Konoha y, aunque ella se casara y fuera la mujer del Kazekage siempre estaría parte de su lugar natal con ella; la brisa, el olor, la alegría y energía.

Observó de reojo a Naruto caminando relajadamente, recordó el camino que su amigo había tomado y su meta: convertirse en el Hokage; de inmediato deshecho sus pensamientos egoístas y aprensivos, no podía pedírselo porque estaba la probabilidad que aceptara. No podía privar a Naruto de sus sueños una vez más y de la posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad en Konoha.

―Espero que eso signifique que me visitarás más seguido

Naruto lo meditó seriamente con la boca fruncida hacia un lado, en un momento que pasó rápidamente.

―Tal vez si la próxima vez es casero

―Puede ser ―se encogió de hombros, apresuró su paso solo para voltear y sacarle la lengua a Naruto divertida.

―Oye espera, ¡Sakura! ―Naruto aceleró su paso hasta alcanzarla unos segundos después―. Eso fue malo Sakura

―No exageres ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―_Es ella_

Escuchó de entre los sonidos de las tiendas y los disimulados murmullos en las calles que parecían intensificarse al detenerse y percatarse de que ella era la prometida de su Kage.

―_Es verdad _―comentó otra voz, esta vez masculina.

―_Es la prometida de Kazekage_

―_La prometida de la arena_ ―respondió una voz asombrada.

La multitud se abría a su paso sin dejar de mirarla ni hablar sobre ella. Naruto no podía comprender como Sakura podía actuar como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, aquello retrocedía sus pensamientos a unos años en su pasado, cuando la gente lo veía como un monstruo a quien debían evitar. No podía soportarlo ¿Por qué no les decía nada? ¿Por qué no los corregía? Porque ella era Haruno Sakura, quien hizo tantas cosas por Suna, al menos le debían el llamarla y mirarla de otra forma.

―Sakura ―gruñó, transmitiendo toda su rabia a sus puños cerrados―. ¡Su nombre es Sakura! ―gritó en un desplante de ira y todos los murmullos cesaron en ese instante.

El silencio reinó y los lugareños observaron sorprendidos al intruso, esperando alguna otra palabra del joven rubio.

Naruto chirrió los dientes enojado y abrió la boca para continuar con su discurso.

―No la vuelvan a llamar así, ella…

―Detente ―sentenció Sakura en un susurro.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

Naruto frunció el ceño tan profundo que sus cejas estaban a punto de tocarse, pero ella no respondió. Le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria y siguió caminando hasta dejar la multitud atrás. Naruto la siguió nuevamente.

―¡Sakura! ―tomó su muñeca―. ¿Por qué?

―¡No quiero que te entrometas Naruto! Esto no te incumbe

―Ellos estaban hablando como si no fueras una persona ―señaló detrás de él, donde hacía pocos minutos dejaron a una multitud de personas―. Como si fueras un objeto al que le tienen miedo, envidia y furia, tú no mereces eso

―Ante sus ojos soy una intrusa, no importa lo que haya hecho antes por Suna

―Pero sí importa, sin tu ayuda quizás Suna no existiría como lo es ahora ―replicó ―. No debes dejar que te traten de esa forma Sakura no tienen derecho, es más, le diré a Gaara que…

―¡No te atrevas! ―grito enfadada―. No sigas interfiriendo en mi vida

―¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Él va a ser tu esposo ¿no?! ―Sakura no supo que sentía en ese momento, pero la intranquilidad se iba intensificando en su pecho―. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio atroz se supone que van a ser? Cuando ni siquiera el pueblo de Suna te tiene el mínimo respeto

La mejilla de Naruto comenzó a arder intensamente, Sakura se petrificó ante el acto, no era la primera vez que ella golpeaba a Naruto, pero nunca tuvo un significado tan profundo como este, su mano cargaba con tanto coraje y melancolía que temblaba.

―Será mejor que te vayas Naruto…

Naruto no replicó aunque trató. Decidió darle espacio a Sakura, había dicho tantas cosas hirientes que se lo merecía, no había pensado en las consecuencias y solo quiso descargar todo lo que pensaba y sentía en ese momento. No sabía si lo mejor era regresar a la casa de Gaara para dormir o volver inmediatamente a Konoha, tenía que pensar si era lo mejor para ella.

.

Sakura caminaba por inercia, recordando las palabras del entrometido Naruto; aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había cierta verdad en ellas. De nuevo el remordimiento entró cuando entendió que a pesar de las ásperas palabras de Naruto no tenía que haber reaccionado de esa forma.

En ese momento se percató que había caminado hasta una parte de la ciudad que nunca había visto y no era que en realidad la conociera, pero al menos identificaba una que otra tienda además de saberse de memoria el recorrido del centro hacia su "hogar".

Suspiró resignada. La mejor solución a su problema era subir hasta el techo y tener una vista panorámica del lugar, la casa del Kazekage se distinguía entre las demás, sería más fácil regresar de esa forma. Cuando algo empezó a ponerla alerta, era un chakra muy débil que provenía de la parte más oscura entre dos casas estrechas.

Indagar no era la decisión más sabia pero no podía irse sin saciar su curiosidad.

.

Gaara estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, la voz de Kankuro parecía muda mientras repasaba en su mente la amenaza de Naruto.

Ella sería su esposa y tenía que protegerla, no solo por la promesa que le hizo a Naruto, sino por el bien de la estabilidad entre las Naciones, si algo le ocurriera a Haruno Sakura, seguramente la guerra entre la nación del viento y fuego comenzaría; empezando con la furia de Naruto, pero había algo más que le molestaba y no sabía que era.

―¡Gaara!

El Kazekage observó a su hermano mayor por un momento despejándose de pronto de sus pensamientos.

―Dime.

―¿Sucede algo? ―Kankuro frunció el entrecejo extrañado, bajando los documentos en sus manos―. Nunca antes te había visto desconcentrado

―No lo sé ―talló su sien con la yema de los dedos―, hay algo que me incomoda

Kankuro suspiró. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que algo le molestaba, Gaara no suele ser distraído sin importar que tipo de problema sea.

―Dentro de unas semanas se celebrará públicamente tu matrimonio, los señores feudales, los ancianos y la Hokage van a venir a presenciarlo, deben ser solo nervios, es algo importante

El Kazekage miró por un momento hacia la ventana detrás de su escritorio, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su intranquilidad a través del marco de madera.

―Es algo más, me siento intranquilo

―¿No será? ―respondió asombrado y curioso a la vez.

―¿No será? ¿Qué?

―¿Que te esté empezando a gustar la señorita Sakura?

Gaara parecía consternado ante el cuestionamiento. ¿Qué si sentía algo por ella? La respuesta era simple: No.

―No sé qué tipo de pensamientos estén en tu cabeza Kankuro ―suspiró recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla― No quiero que malinterpretes la situación ―soltó Gaara sin dejar de mirar hacia delante―. Haruno Sakura no despierta ningún tipo de sentimiento en mí.

Kankuro lo medito por un momento no supo si con tristeza o solo compensión, deseaba que su hermano conociera lo que es el amor de pareja pero parecía que aquello iba a tardar más de lo que deseaba esperar si es que algún día sucedía.

―En ese caso, no deberías preocuparte por los arreglos del matrimonio Gaara, hay asuntos más importantes que debes atender ―Kankuro le entregó los documentos que aún sostenía en la mano―, son las misiones que nos solicitaron

Gaara tomó los documentos, revisándolos y asignándoles equipos para que por la mañana comenzaran con sus misiones, sin importarle más la sensación extraña.

Solo unos minutos después el golpeteo sutil de la puerta se escuchó dentro de la silenciosa oficina.

Tanto el Kazekage como Kankuro se miraron por unos segundos, pues les pareció extraño que a esas horas de la noche no estaban esperando a nadie, por un momento cruzó por la mente de Gaara cierta chica de cabellos castaños que siempre irrumpía en su oficina, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Matsuri por lo general entraba sin tocar.

―Adelante ―dijo finalmente Gaara.

La puerta se abrió despacio, tratando que el chirrido al abrirla no sonara. Detrás de la madera se asomó Naruto.

―Oh. Naruto, eres tú, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

―Solo he venido a decir adiós ―dijo avergonzado.

―Creí que ibas a pasar la noche aquí

―Sí, eso creía también ―pasó la mano por su nuca, rascando su cabellera dorada―, pero parece que Sakura ya no me quiere más aquí, así que será mejor que regrese a Konoha.

―Es tarde para salir

―Eso no importa, no puedo quedarme cuando…

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase cuando un estruendoso sonido explotó en lo profundo de Suna, causando un alboroto lejano.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Kankuro desconcertado.

Gaara observó perplejo como el polvo de los restos se esparcía ascendiendo hacia el cielo y el sonido del estruendo golpeaba en las paredes de piedra que rodeaba Suna.

Lo primero que pensó fue en un ataque sorpresa como hacía un tiempo Akatsuki lo hizo, pero ¿Quién podría ser esta vez? Y ¿Con qué intenciones? Pensó cuando una segunda explosión surgió a solo unos metros de distancia de la primera.

―_Eso_… ―comentó Naruto al estar seguro de la fuente de aquella explosión―. Fue Sakura ―respondió Naruto, con la tez pálida, mirándolo con angustia.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Gaara desconcertado.

Naruto asintió la cabeza repetidamente, afirmándolo más de una vez.

_Eso no tenía sentido. _Pensó Gaara de inmediato, atacar a Haruno Sakura… entonces todo se aclaró y sin desperdiciar un segundo más, Gaara se apresuró hacia el marco de la ventana. Deteniendo un instante para mirar hacia atrás a Naruto, quien seguía igual de pálido que hace un momento.

―¿Qué esperas Naruto? Vamos ―dijo con fuerza para que despabilara al preocupado Naruto quien inmediatamente lo siguió.

―¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces?

―Lo que debo ―respondió para después salir de la oficina de un salto, dejando a Kankuro atrás.

Sentía la mirada de Naruto intensa sobre él mientras avanzaban hacia el lugar donde provino la explosión, consternado, meditabundo, como si quisiera resolver un problema que no tuviera solución. Él nunca antes había tratado de consolar a alguien, no era bueno con las palabras de ánimo, pero al menos lo trataría.

―Ella va a estar bien, tengo entendido que sabe cuidarse sola ―dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante―. Por una razón la eligieron a ella.

―Sí, lo sé ―contestó plano, después de un momento en silencio prosiguió―. Pero me preocupa ―susurró al acercarse a la zona, donde el polvo y arena se arremolinaban en una bruma que opacaba la visión.

Gaara pretendió no haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Naruto; No había forma de poder continuar con esa conversación cuando al final no importa lo que dijera, la preocupación nunca iba a abandonar a Naruto hasta encontrar a Haruno Sakura y que ella se encontrara bien. Él no podía decir que estaba preocupado del todo, pero esa intranquilidad que no se iba incrementó al saber que ella estaba implicada en aquel alboroto.

―¡Sakura! ―gritó Naruto al acercarse al lugar.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo en ese momento. Como si quienes estuvieron ahí luchando hubieran cumplido su cometido.

Pareció haber pasado cerca de una hora cuando el chakra de Sakura apareció cerca de la muralla de Sunagakure. Sin decir palabra, Naruto corrió tras de él seguido por Gaara, quien no dejaba de cuestionarse las razones de aquel asalto.

Cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente pudieron vislumbrar en la oscuridad la silueta de una mujer.

―¿Matsuri?

―¡Kazekage-sama, por aquí! ―vociferó la chica al verlo.

Detrás de ella, se encontraba la persona que estaban buscando. Los ojos verdes pensativos se posaron en Gaara y después Naruto, pasando de uno a otro simultáneamente hasta que dejo salir aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

―¡Sakura! ―fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Naruto, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella, sin tomar en cuenta a Matsuri―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien ―contestó ofuscada.

―¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ―preguntó Gaara, dejando a Matsuri de lado por el momento.

Gaara la observaba con los ojos turquesa penetrantes como dos grandes icebergs que amenazaban con colapsar en ella.

―Alguien me atacó ―soltó de repente―. No tengo idea de quien pudo haber sido, cuando lo capturé resultó ser un clon que sombra. No era muy habilidoso pero si escurridizo; lamento los destrozos que hice, pero…

―Pero ¿Qué? ―insistió desesperado el rubio.

―Parecía que no quería hacerme daño, sino de alguna forma atraparme.

El Kazekage permanecía pensativo, tratando de hilar las divergencias en el asunto. Todo parecía muy extraño. Suna no tenía enemistades con ninguna Aldea y las disputas con Konoha habían terminado en el momento cuando se propuso el matrimonio. Entonces ¿Quién estaría detrás de esto? ¿Algún renegado? ¿Sería un ataque esporádico? No, según el relato de Sakura, parecía que querían capturarla ¿Con que fin? ¿Impedir la boda? ¿Quién se beneficiaría con que el matrimonio no se lleve a cabo? La respuesta surgió de inmediato: Todas las naciones.

Pero en ese caso, ¿No sería más fácil solo asesinarla? ¿Por qué tomarse las molestias de capturarla?

Todas las preguntas no dejaron descansar la mente de Gaara, sus oídos no captaban las voces de los demás en ningún momento, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, ni siquiera se percató cuando llegó al tejado a meditar la situación que al parecer solo había una solución: Adelantar la boda.

Con todo el alboroto en sus pensamientos, Gaara olvidó por completo que fue Matsuri quien encontró primero a Sakura.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Después de unas largas, largas, largas vacaciones por fin he vuelto!

Primero una disculpa, tuve un bloqueo y no pude continuarlo, avanzaba de a poco, así que después de varios meses por fin he terminado el capítulo siguiente haha, lo siento u_u

En fin, vayamos al grano y responder los comentarios!

**issifonseca.-** Gracias por tu comentario! Muchos saludos :D

**Darkzuryan.-** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, es lo que siempre me inspira para seguir escribiendo! Y la verdad es que yo soy fan a mil del NaruSaku, pero me gusta siempre escribir de varias parejas jajaja pero el NaruSaku es mi pareja predilecta y pues en esta historia es algo muy grave las disputas entre las naciones y es algo que entiende Naruto aunque no esté de acuerdo, y pues un Gaa/Saku/Naru no creo, por q la situación es complicado de por sí. Y pues yo se que quieren ya GaaSaku pero no puede haber amor cuando ni siquiera se conocen y peor aún cuando hubo miedo de una de las partes, sean pacientes, va a haber!

Y no te preocupes por la acción! Pronto, pronto ! jajajaja

Bueno, me despido, muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos!

Saludos :D

**mimi.-** Hola! Por favor no explotes! Jajajaja espero te guste la conti :D Perdón por la tardanza!

Saludos :)

**Pollito.-** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me subi el ánimo a mil! De verdad te lo agradezo y espero que te guste la conti!

Saludos :D

**ALESSANDRA L.-** Hola Ale! Como siempre uno de los comentarios más esperados es el tuyo! ¿De verdad crees que Naruto se parecía un poco a Obito? Es verdad que los Uchiha enloquecen de amor, pero creo que eso puede ser un arma de doble filo, por que sufres más por amor tanto sufrio el pobre de Obito que se transformó en lo que hoy vemos, es triste pero bueno... Yo soy fan de NaruSaku por el significado que tiene, siento que es una pareja que se fue formando con el tiempo, se construyó desde cero, aunque sabemos que Naruto siempre le gustó Sakura, ese gusto se fue transformando en amor, en cambio por parte de Sakura, empezó con aborrecimiento, después aceptación, después admiración, amistad y siento que esta empezando a amarlo, es una de las cosas que me gustan más. Ellos se apoyan mutuamente y aunque a veces estén equivocados en sus decisiones siempre estan pensando el uno en el otro, esa es una de las cosas por las cuales me encanta la pareja jajaja y si, aunque me encanta el NaruSaku a mil, me gustan otras parejas y me gusta experimentar escribiendo sobre todo.

Bueno, sorry por mi respuesta tan larga jajaja me explayé mucho!

Espero tu comentario en este capítulo!

Muchos saludos, besos, abrazos y apapachos!

**Yoko Ono.**- Hola! Primero quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic, tuve complicaciones y a demás me fui de viaje haha u_u pero finalmente aquí está! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic T_T no sabes lo bien que se siente cuando lo leen y te dicen cosas tan lindas!

Espero te guste el capítulo!

Muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos :D

**UchihaMisha.-** Hola! Lamento la tardanza! No desesperes más que la conti ya esta aqui Yey! Jajaja espero te guste!

Muchos saludos :D

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios a... **Bloddy cherry, Minene Uryuu, issifonseca, Adhii Guzman, Darkzuryan, GIZETLEO, Sakura Hatsu, DarkinocensDLT, mimi, Pollito, gumii, JeanyDeiXzz, UchihaMisha, ALESSANDRA L, Hidden Flower Among The Shadow, Albii-chan, anzumazaki16, Yoko Ono, VanessaJFord, denizscarlett, UchihaMisha**... Selos agradezco mucho! Son mi motivación principal y la razón de la existencia de este fic!

Muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos para ustedes!

Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima!

Adiosin! :D


End file.
